


Government Corrupts

by YunaTuna



Series: School Assignments that I Actually Handed in to my Teacher [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But not graphic enough for a tag, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Regret, Spoilers for Doomsday, There's sword fighting, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, he's trying okay?, this is the longest fic i've ever written, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaTuna/pseuds/YunaTuna
Summary: What if the big fight happened another way? Then what?Or: A retelling of Doomsday.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, i think thats it - Relationship
Series: School Assignments that I Actually Handed in to my Teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Government Corrupts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school assignment I kid you not. So why not submit it here too :,) Enjoy

The silence was tense as the trio trudged through the snow, pockets packed with potions and wither skulls. 

Philza was leading the group, his bucket hat casting a shadow over his face. His hands were hidden by the sleeves of his dark green cloak, the bow slung over his shoulder glittering with enchantments. 

Technoblade couldn’t tell what the man was thinking. He knew he had given the man a Totem of Undying, but that did little to quell his anxiety. 

Seemingly sensing his worry, Phil looked over his shoulder and smiled. Techno pursed his lips. “We’ll be at the portal soon, don’t get antsy just yet,” Phil said, waving a hand. “Don't worry, Techno. It’ll be fine.”

The piglin hybrid made up his mind then and there. If anything happened to Phil, he would tear the server apart chunk by chunk. Nothing could stop him. He didn’t deserve this. The voices started to whisper in the back of his mind. __

_ Save him. Help him. Don’t lose him. Dadza? _

A snicker made Techno glance at Dream. The masked man’s posture was relaxed, a sack full of redstone thrown over his shoulder. 

“So, you never told us why you needed the redstone,” he prodded. Dream chuckled. 

“All I need you to do is distract L’manberg. I’m gonna cause chaos, don’t you worry your little anarchist head,” he said. Techno glared at him. 

“You think I can distract an entire nation of people? Who do you think I am?”

Dream threw his head back and laughed. “You know who you are. The blood god.”

Techno’s steps faltered as the voices stirred, quiet chants of  _ Blood for the Blood God _ echoing in his mind. He snorted, shoving everything down.

“Even the blood god can’t do a 1v6,” he deadpanned.

“I mean, if you can beat me, you can probably do a 1v6.” 

Techno’s ear twitched. “I do have my hounds…”

“Plus, we’re going early. They won’t expect us,” Phil piped in.

The trio walked in silence, the tension in the air easing slightly. Soon enough, a glowing obsidian frame came into view. The nether portal vibrated, purple tendrils reaching out at them.

The group paused in front of it. “Don’t kill anyone,” Phil said, facing the portal. “I don’t want anyone hurt beyond repair.” Techno and Dream glanced at each other. The older man turned around, eyes hard. “Don’t kill anyone.”

“That’s gonna be a bit hard, as we’re actually blowing everything up,” Dream replied, shaking the sack on his shoulder. Phil stared at him, and he shifted slightly on his feet. 

Techno felt sympathy for the masked man. He had been on the other side of that stare many times, and it never lost its effect. “Dream?” Phil asked calmly, the edge on his voice sharp.

Dream looked down and sighed. “Fine. I’ll try not to kill anyone.”

Phil sighed, scrubbing his face with a hand. “That’s all I can really hope for. Techno, I expect the same from you.”Techno only nodded. 

And without another word, Phil stepped into the portal, the two men following close behind. 

The heat hit Techno the second he walked through the portal. Netherrack surrounded them, seemingly going on for miles. Shaky pathways of cobblestone littered the sky, random blocks just thrown about. Dream huffed. “I hate the Nether.”

Phil snorted. “When it’s this scuffed, I’d believe it.” The trio made their way through the rocky terrain, the striders in the lava chirping occasionally. Techno stared at the back of Phil’s head, keeping track of Dream out of the corner of his eye. 

A large obsidian path came into view. It was suspended over lava, the black stone glimmering in the harsh light. “Tommy and I made this bridge when he was exiled,” 

Dream said casually. He was met with silence. The trio slowly made their way across the bridge, Techno clutching an ender pearl just in case. 

The moan of a ghast echoed in the chasm. He stiffened, eyes darting around to find the perpetrator. He cursed, trying to see through the red fog hanging in the air. There was a loud cry, and an explosion smashed against the side of the bridge. He ducked, hand tightening on his pearl. 

He watched as Phil took out his bow and turned to the noise with a fluidity that can only come from experience. There was a moment of silence as he notched an arrow into the string and pulled it back. Closing one eye, he shot into the haze. 

There was a screech, and a loud splash. Techno looked over the side of the bridge and watched the lava ripple beneath them. Phil slung his bow over his shoulder and continued down the path in silence. “They call you the Angel of Death for a reason, huh?” Dream commented. Phil huffed.

They stopped outside the portal. Techno took out an invisibility potion, and shook it, watching the murky liquid splash around in the glass. “Come on now, we don't want to be seen.”

“Let's do a chant or something, make it interesting,” Dream said. Techno stared at the man for a second before shrugging his shoulders. “Alright.”

Phil glanced at the masked man. “Dream, you're...really weird.”

Dream only laughed. “Two, four, six, eight!” He chanted. “Who do we appreciate?”

Techno threw the potion onto the ground, the three of them being splashed by the misty liquid. “Not the government!” Techno finished. Phil laughed hard, clutching his stomach. 

Slowly, the three of them flickered out of view, leaving nothing but particles to announce their presence. Techno took a deep breath, and took out his sword. “Let's go.”

They exited the portal, and Techno made a beeline to the tattered remains of the community house. He stepped over piles of singed brick and burnt wood, kicking rocks to the side. He ignored the slowing down of Dream’s footsteps.

“Man,” The masked man said plainly. “I wish this didn’t like, explode.” 

Phil hummed. 

Prioritizing speed rather than stealth, Techno kicked at the floorboard, which gave out almost immediately. He dropped down into the hole, and straight into the sewers. He heard two thunks behind him, and smirked. The voices grew slightly louder.

_ It’s time. Blood for the blood god. Lets go! Kill them. _

The trio raced through the tunnels, Techno leading the way. “So where are we going?” Dream called from the back, voice echoing. 

“We're going to get my hounds, then its anarchy,” Techno replied, turning to run down a pipe to their left.

Phil laughed. “Dude, he has so many dogs, it’s insane.”

Techno made a sharp right turn, and stopped in front of a wall. Barks could be heard from behind the stone. He took out a pickaxe and mined just enough space for them to get through. 

“What?!” he heard Dream shout, “There’s so many dogs! What the hell is wrong with you?”

In front of the trio was a mined out cavern, the floor covered in wolves. At least 50 were in view, all of them running up to Techno when they saw him. 

“It won’t be a 1v6 anymore!” Techno cackled. He pushed some dogs away from him. “I’ll leave some here, I don’t want to lose all of them.”

“They’ll suffocate if you try to bring all of them,” Phil commented. 

Slowly, Techno picked out twenty of his best dogs. He sent the rest back into the cavern, ushering the chosen hounds out through the door. Phil blocked up the hole with stone. 

“Alright,” Dream said, clapping his hands. “Let's go cause anarchy.”

Techno led the group through the maze like tunnels, traversing them with confidence. Eventually they reached the end, a rickety staircase leading up to the surface. The trio emerged from the sewers, breathing in the fresh air. The sun was high, the sky shaded a soft blue.

L’Manberg stood proud in front of them. The coral reef that Phil had created in the crater glittered from the sunlight, algae slowly climbing up the stilts holding the nation up. Techno spotted Phil’s house in the corner. He turned to the man and opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could speak. 

“I might’ve had a house here, but it wasn’t home,” Phil said quietly. Techno turned back, gazing at the indefinitely floating lanterns in the sky.

He spotted a familiar hole in the side of a hill, and grimaced. The button room was covered, but not forgotten. He could almost feel the tremors of TNT under his feet. Blue flowers were scattered around the stone, the color vibrant against the cold gray rock. The group stood in silence, taking in the homely city before them, the city that they were going to blow up to the ground. 

Techno shook off the melancholy feeling, and turned to face the group. “Okay. Phil, I want you as far away from the action as possible. Find a high place, and snipe from up there. Dream, I have no idea what you have planned, but I hope it’s worth it.”

“Techno, I’m not going to just sit up on some ledge and shoot at people like a coward,” Phil said, crossing his arms. Techno sighed, and put his hands on the older man’s shoulders. He channeled as much emotion as he could into his voice. “I can’t lose you Phil.”

Phil was silent. “Do you still have the totem?” Techno asked, shaking the man slightly. 

“Yes, yes, god Techno calm down,” Phil said, taking the artifact out of his pocket. It shimmered in the sun. 

Techno pulled him close. “Hold onto that with your life.”

“Techno…” Phil trailed off before sighing. “Fine. Do you have any harming arrows?”

Techno smiled, a wicked one, and reached into his bag. “Philza Minecraft I have more than just harming.”

Handing Phil more wither skulls, Techno made his way to the center of town, his dogs hot on his heels. He took in the stout buildings, and frowned. A place like this can’t exist with a government. Government corrupts, over and over, and Techno’s seen it happen. 

Granted, Wilbur was going off the deep end whether Techno helped or not. He won’t forget the crazed look in the man’s eyes as he stalked around Pogtopia, ranting, even screaming at the walls, or even worse, at Tommy. Those were some memories that Techno kept to himself. 

He tapped his foot. He should’ve been here already. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Dream scampering through and around the houses, leaving a redstone path behind him. He cocked his head in confusion. There was clearly a plan, but frankly he couldn’t care less. Best to leave Dream to his own devices.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” A voice yelled. Techno smiled. He turned around with a flourish, reveling in the shocked look on Tommy’s face. His blood red cloak swung around him as he turned. 

“Hello Theseus,” he drawled. One of his dogs growled. 

Tommy stood in front of him, slightly disheveled. “You said we had until three.” He pointed to the sun. “It’s 2:30 you bastard,” he growled. 

Techno gave the teen a onceover. His only armor was a chestplate, a sword clutched in his hands. A green bandana was tied snuggly against his neck. His face was dark, his eyes steely. Techno felt the voices rear their heads. 

_ Scared. You can see the fear. Blood for the blood god. /rainbowchat. Kill Kill Kill Kill- _

“You think I’d be truthful?” he asked.

“It’s not fair!” Tommy yelled, stomping his foot. There was a thud behind Techno, and he whipped around to see a blank faced Phil. 

“You think we’re going to play fair?” Phil questioned, tilting his head. Tommy took a step back, shock apparent on his face. “Philza Minecraft?”

Phil stepped forward, looming over the teenager. “This is war, Tommy.”

Tommy shrunk under his gaze, and Techno saw a small glimpse of the child Tommy really was. The child before all the wars, the governments, before everything. 

_ Dadza. Save him. Don’t hurt. Protect. _

Phil was cold, staring at Tommy like he was scum. Was this the same Phil who talked about his sons for hours? The same Phil who boasted about Wilbur’s new song, about Tommy’s new trick? Something had cracked within his friend, and Techno didn’t know what. 

He pulled Phil away from the teen, gritting his teeth. “Phil, you are the least stealthy person on this planet!” he hissed. Phil laughed, albeit a bit tensely. “You’re supposed to be my support,” Techno said, pushing Phil away. “We’re going to start soon.”

“Wait what?” Tommy cut in, eyes wide. “Start? You asshole, this isn’t fair! We still have thirty more minutes!”

Techno slowly took out his crossbow, loading it with a firework in plain view. Tommy paled, a hand reaching for the bandana on his neck. “You…” He took a few steps back. “God dammit, Techno,” he scowled, and sprinted away. 

Phil laughed. Techno shoved him over to a building, stepping over a path of redstone. “You still have those skulls?” He asked.

Phil nodded with a smirk, but Techno saw through it. “Phil,” Techno hesitated. “Are you okay?” he asked awkwardly. Phil stared at him, before his gaze slowly turned to the platform covered in wilting blue flowers. 

The silence stretched between them. “No,” Phil said simply, after what felt like hours of waiting. Techno blinked, waiting for the older man to elaborate. Phil waved his hands in frustration. “Look, don’t worry, okay? I won’t let Tommy get corrupted. I don’t…” Phil turned around, and kicked a house’s wall. “Tubbo…” Phil trailed off. “I won’t let the government destroy what I have left. I need to keep them safe,” He finished. Phil stared at Techno over his shoulder. “Even if I have to push them away.”

Phil climbed up the house with ease. “Give me the signal when you’re ready.” With those parting words, the man disappeared amongst the spruce wood roofs. Techno watched him go, eyes trained on the man’s blue stained hands. 

Techno was sitting on a fence post, his dogs sprawled around him. The second it hit 3pm, a group of people started to approach him, and he tensed. 

It seemed like Tommy came back with reinforcements. The citizens of L’manberg started to circle around him, all armed to the teeth, and Techno immediately singled out Ranboo. 

The enderman hybrid was standing in the back, towering over everyone. He was wringing his hands, keeping his mismatched eyes trained on the ground. His tail flicked from side to side nervously. Techno didn’t move. 

He was waiting for someone.

Almost as if summoned, he spotted Tommy, and right next to him, stood Tubbo. 

The two of them were armored up, Tubbo’s hand clenched around a sparkling axe. The firework scars on his pale face prominent. A red bandana was on his neck, covering the worst of it. Techno’s grip on his crossbow tightened. 

_ Shoot them. Peer pressure. Scars. Fireworks. Finish the job. Your fault. Blood for the blood god-  _

Tommy walked to the front of the crowd, and approached Techno. Tubbo’s steps never faltered as he followed. Techno shifted minutely under the teen’s dead gaze. He stood, facing the duo head on. His dogs stood at attention by his side. There was a tense pause, everyone waiting to see who would go first. 

Techno pulled out a handful of potion bottles and splashed them at his feet. He yanked out a golden apple, taking a large bite of the sweet fruit. Everyone lunged at him. He felt strength surge through his body, and he fired his loaded crossbow at the floor.

An explosion of red, blue, and yellow blinded everyone, leaving them stumbling. “LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR!” Techno shouted, pointing right at Tommy. His dogs raced into the smoke, the barking paired with shouts of surprise music to his ears. 

“TUBBO!” Tommy yelled. Tubbo stood frozen, staring at the blackened floor where the firework had struck. Tommy grabbed the older teen, dragging him away. “I’m alright, it’s fine,” he said, patting Tommy’s hand. His shaky voice said otherwise. 

Techno spun around, barely blocking Sapnap’s sword with his own. He kicked the man away, slashing at his chest. He was pushed forward by a strike against his back, the blade bouncing off his armor. 

He lashed out, nailing Captain Puffy in the side. The sheep hybrid lurched back. “Techno what’re you doing?” She yelled at him. “This isn’t right!”

“This doesn’t concern you!” He yelled back, hitting her in the side of her head hard with his blade. She cried out, stumbling back. 

The rest of the group scattered, opting to deal with the dogs first. He grabbed another handful of random potions from his pockets and broke the thin glass at his feet. 

He smiled maniacally as he felt the resistance race through him. 

_ Blood for the blood god. Blood for the blood god. Skulls for the skull throne. Blood for the blood god- _

He weaved through people, striking when they were most vulnerable. He sliced Purpled’s side, the teen falling to the ground with a cry. He tackled Ponk to the from behind, slamming him to the floor. Pressing him to the ground with his knee, he raised his sword to deal the final blow. 

An arrow struck the side of his helmet. He whipped around, scanning the rooftops for who could have shot at him.

Then he saw him. Phil stood on a building, bow notched and pointed at him. Ponk struggled beneath him, hitting his leg desperately. 

Techno stood up and kicked the man in the ribs. Ponk groaned, and Techno hit him again. He glared at Phil, and scowled at the relieved look on the man’s face.

He ran through the nation, ignoring the sounds of pain coming from his dogs. He needed to strike.

He hit Punz in the back of the head, kicking at his knees. He heard steps behind him and turned around to block Sapnap’s axe for the second time. “The dogs! Get the dogs!” Someone yelled. 

He pushed against Sapnap, turning to run, but he grabbed his arm, yanking him back. Techno swung his sword, aming to maim. Sapnap jumped back, bringing his axe down. He held back a yell as he felt Sapnap’s axe slice into his shoulder. He pushed the blade away quickly, not wanting to lose an arm. He grit his teeth, and threw an ender pearl as far as he could. He felt warmth spread across his shoulder. 

_ Hurt. Oh no. Blood for the blood god. Weak. Get help. Philza. Apple- _

The second he teleported, he tore a shining Notch apple from his bag with his good arm. He kept running around L’manberg, jumping across gaps in the floor. He bit into the fruit, and almost gagged at the sickly sweet, almost metallic taste. 

He took a few more bites before throwing it to the ground, stomping on it with his heel. He gasped as he felt magic surge through him, the wound on his shoulder, and the countless scratches on his face and body slowly knitting together, leaving him healed and energized. 

_ Blood for the blood god. Blood for the blood god. Skulls for the skull throne. Blood Blood Blood Kill KIll Kill Kill- _

He loaded his crossbow with fireworks and launched them into the sky. “THE SIGNAL!” He yelled. 

A chilling boom was heard across the nation. Everyone froze. Even the hounds paused their maulings to whimper. On one of the roofs stood Philza, holding wither skulls in one hand, and soul sand in the other. 

A morphing, three headed figure was hovering next to him. “I got you Techno!” He said with a laugh. He lept down just as the Wither came to life with a scream.

The air became nearly suffocating, the smell of rot and death overwhelming everyone’s senses. The grass began to die, the decorative shrubs scattered around L’manberg wilting. The Wither began flying around shooting at the dogs, aiming to kill everything it could see.

Techno started to laugh. Another boom echoed, another screech. Withers were being spawned left and right, and Techno breathed in the rotting air. People were screaming, running around like ants. 

_ YES. BLOOD. Withers. Dadza. Dream. NO. Blood for the blood god skulls for the skull throne blood for the- _

Then he heard it. Distant explosions, getting louder by the second. He lept onto a house, scrambling up as fast as he could. He spotted Phil doing the same, the stupid bucket hat he always insisted on wearing planted firmly on his head. And below them, the floor glowed crimson. It was all the redstone. 

Dream had a plan after all. Techno watched as the floor almost disintegrated beneath them, the house he was sitting on lurching forward. He and Phil exchanged a glance. Phil threw a pearl and disappeared. Techno paused, bit into a golden apple, and threw his pearl straight into the action.

It was chaos, and Techno reveled in it. TNT was blazing, seemingly never ending. Chasms were being opened up beneath their feet, finishing what Wilbur had started on that fateful day. 

The button room remained untouched, the blue roses slowly withering away. Another boom shook the earth, followed by the cry of another Wither. 

He heard a shout of triumph, and turned to see Dream fistpumping the air. “YES!”

“I’m surprised your plan actually worked!” Techno snarked, raising his voice to be heard over the explosions. He got a cackle in response. 

He gazed at the country, a smirk playing at his lips. The once cozy houses were burnt to the ground, leaving nothing but concrete frames in their wake. The coral reef was destroyed, the water spilling out and soaking into the ground. 

People had put a lot of work into this nation, and it was all gone. Techno's eyes hardened when spotted Tommy and Tubbo running from a Wither. Soot stained their faces, their clothes singed beneath their armor.

Techno leapt down into the pit to face them. He stood tall, spreading his arms. “Look at your country fall Tubbo!” He shouted at the president. 

Tubbo scowled at him, opening his mouth to retaliate. But Techno gave them no chance, abruptly notching a firework into his crossbow and shooting it at the duo.

Tommy tackled Tubbo to the ground, barely missing the most likely lethal attack. The two stumbled up, and Techno scoffed, taking out his sword. 

“Techno look at me,” Tommy said, holding out his own sword. The Withers screamed around them, shooting everywhere they could see. People grouped up, tackling each wither one by one. Another boom shook the earth. Techno smiled. 

“You didn’t have to do this. You could’ve compromised,” Tommy yelled over the noise. “The thing about the discs is that they were for ME,” Tommy cried, glaring at Techno. “We could’ve had a government-”

“I don’t care about the discs Tommy!” Techno shouted, cutting him off. “I’ve been upfront with you this entire time!” He stalked closer to the duo. “I told you the governments got to go-”

“You keep saying we’re the ones who betrayed you! It was you who-” Tommy started.

“You betrayed me like three times!” 

“You keep going on and on about how we betrayed you, but it was YOU who nearly killed Tubbo under Jschlatt’s orders.” Tubbo tightened his grip on his axe. 

“I was peer pressured,” Techno growled. Tommy scoffed.

A Wither gave a final ear piercing shriek as it was killed. 

“You used me as a weapon!” Techno said, tightening his grip on his sword. “You’ve never thought of me as a friend, Tommy. You’ve just used me from the start.” 

He lunged and swung his sword at the teen. Tubbo ran in front of him, raising a shield to block the blow.

“You saw me just as “The Blade”,” Techno continued, yanking his sword out from the shield, taking a step back. “That’s all I was to you, just “The Blade”, a weapon you could use whenever you wanted.”

“Don’t preach at us after you did all this just because of government,” Tubbo yelled, motioning at the smoking houses. “Just look at what you’ve done Technoblade!” The former president was fuming, his jaw clenched.

Techno made a show of spinning around, putting his emotions aside to bask in the chaos.

_ Blood for the blood god skulls for the skull throne blood for the blood god skulls for the skull throne blood blood- _

“I am looking around, Tubbo!” He shouted, smiling. “I did all this because of YOU.”

“Techno you were my friend,” Tommy cried. 

Techno laughed hollowly. “I was never a friend to you.”

“Technoblade listen-”

“NO, YOU LISTEN,” Techno snapped. “I listened to you for weeks, I gave you food, shelter, I helped you, I TRUSTED you, and what do you do? You go back to Tubbo? The person who exiled you? Who chose his country over you?”

Tubbo seemed to shrink behind his worn shield. Tommy stepped forward in front of the older teen, much to his surprise. “Techno, people are above the government-”

“I’M A PERSON!” Techno screamed. 

AND SO ARE WE!” Tommy screamed back. “The thing with the disks, they were stolen from me, taken from me-”   
“DISKS AREN’T PEOPLE TOMMY!”

“Nothing was taken from you here Techno! You’re selfish! You take what people love and destroy it for your own self gain,” Tommy spit. 

“TOMMY LOOK AROUND!” Techno yelled. 

A wither screamed its final cry as it died to the swords of the people. “This is what your government has caused. It’s the root of all your problems. All of this, is YOUR FAULT.”

Tommy stumbled back like he was struck. Tubbo kept him upright. Techno sighed, his ears twitching. “I believe in freedom, Tommy.”

Tubbo scowled. “When you were peer pressured, that wasn’t freedom, that was you following what the government told you to do,” the teen snapped. “You’re selfish, Techno.”

Tubbo took out an unseen crossbow and shot at him, the bolt just grazing his newly healed shoulder. Techno took a step back in surprise, and lashed out with his sword. Tommy ran up and swung at him with his own sword, but Techno pushed him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach. He hit Tubbo with the flat of his blade, leaving both the teens on the ground. 

_ Blood Blood Blood Blood-  _

But, just as quick as they went down, the duo got back up, scrambling away from the Piglin hybrid. 

“Remember when I was sitting there alone, against the whole government, and you and Wilbur were just sat on the sidelines and watched, did you step in?” Techno snarled. 

Tommy flinched at the name of his older brother. Techno paid it no mind. “Did you step in? Were you guys the ones who stepped in and said, ‘Don’t worry Technoblade, we know you’re in a high pressure situation, but we’ll fight the world for you Technoblade’,” He yelled, ignoring the tightness in the back of his throat. “NO. You guys just sat there and watched.”

Tommy opened his mouth, but Techno cut him off with a shout of frustration. 

Another Wither died. 

“You know what I did, Tommy? You know what I did yesterday? When you were surrounded by like 30 people, the whole world was against you, I walked in, I was willing to fight all of them for you Tommy. I would’ve been there.” 

Techno snorted. “That is the difference between us.”

“We spent hours together, Techno!” Tommy cried. His eyes were shiny, whether from the soot or their argument, Techno didn’t know.

“Don’t speak to me of loyalty.”

“Techno you were my friend-”

“You never thought of me as a friend,” Techno said, voice monotone. The voices began to scream. __

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD L’MANBERG IS GONE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE- _

He hefted his sword, and plunged it into Tubbo’s shield. He kicked the teen down to the ground, smashing his fist into Tommy’s face.

Tommy kicked at his side, but Techno caught his foot, pulling him to the floor. Tubbo wiggled out from under the shield, darting around to hit Techno in the back with his axe. 

He lept back, slashing his sword to make the teens back up. No words were exchanged as they stared at each other. 

Techno moved first, notching another firework into his crossbow. He aimed for the ground again, sending particles up into the air. He pushed Tommy to the ground, ignoring the crack that sounded after he fell. 

He kicked Tubbo in the chest, kicking him one more time in the side of the head. The two teens didn’t get up this time. 

A strange feeling of guilt began to build as he stared down at the two boys. Techno sighed, and looked around. No Withers nearby.

The chaos had died down, spare pieces of TNT occasionally breaking the chilling silence of the aftereffects of war. Nearly all the Withers were killed, the ones who survived going into stasis, waiting for that unlucky player to get close. 

Techno walked through the ruins, dead grass crunching under his boots. He knelt at the side of one of his dogs lying limp on the ground. He stroked its fur, untangling the knots that formed during the battle. 

He chose to not notice the cold, unmoving body beneath his hands.

He found Phil staring at the button room, the blue flowers completely withered. He had TNT in his hands. “Phil, we’ve...” Techno paused.

Phil slowly turned to face him, and Techno was taken aback for one of the first times in his life. Phil looked sad. No, not sad, broken. His eyes were shattered, dead. 

This wasn’t Phil. Techno glanced at the blood spattered on the man’s clothes. The Phil he knew died the second he had to kill his own son.

Phil held out a few pieces of TNT, offering them to Techno. There was a tense silence between the two before Phil cracked. “I want to finish his symphony. That’s it.”

Techno helped Phil place the TNT in silence. Phil took out his sword, his knuckles white. “It’s the same one,” he whispered. “He was so scared, Techno.” Techno stayed silent. 

“I saw it in his eyes, and he just looked at me in a way, and I knew I had to do it. I had to…what kind of father would I be if I couldn’t do one thing for my son.” He threw the sword into the room with ferocity.

Techno sparked the TNT. The duo watched, standing side by side, as the cliffside was blown up.

“I didn’t want this to happen, Techno,” Phil said softly. Flashes of Tommy’s soot covered face filled Techno’s mind. He turned to look at the destruction to avoid looking at the older man. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” Phil said, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know...I’m a horrible father. First Wilbur, then Tommy…” Phil stared at the ground. “Then Tubbo.”

Techno was at a loss for words. Dadza. Save him. Help him. Help Tommy. Not worth it. Blood for the blood god.

“Down with the government,” he murmured instead. “It was for the best.”

Phil didn’t respond, instead kneeling down and stroking one of the surviving flowers. It broke under his touch, staining his fingers black. “Was it?”

_ Was it? Was it? Was it? Was it? Was it? Was it? Was- _


End file.
